Call of Duty  Operation: Killswitch
by Slushieeeeeeees
Summary: The most badass group of men in the military are about to get tested to their limits. Will they succeed, or will they crack under the pressure?
1. Day 1

Day 1 – 11:55 AM

Codename Killswitch

I walked down the street, grasping my M16 assault rifle. I was alone. This mission was deemed too dangerous to have an entire squad sent on. They called it suicide, but that's why I took it. The town seemed deserted, but I knew better. The residents were just hiding in their run-down homes. Some might have been hiding in fear from me, but I knew better. They were hiding in fear because one of the world's most dangerous men lived at the end of this street.

Nobody knows his real name. Everyone just calls him the Reaper. He has single-handedly killed more men then my entire platoon combined, and my platoon has been in a lot of bloody battles. He sells weapons, deals drugs, launders money, and does just about every other horrible thing that you can think of to help rebel groups bring down governments so he can come in when they are weak and recovering and take them over with his own army.

I was supposed to kill him.

He would be guarded by dozens of heavily armed guards, possibly juggernauts (extremely heavily armored soldiers). I was all alone, with only an M16, Desert Eagle pistol, and a single frag grenade. Piece of cake.

I broke down the door to the apartment building. I climbed up the stairs to the top floor and busted down the door of the apartment directly facing the Reaper's compound . The man inside jumped off his couch and scrambled off to a side room. He then emerged with an AK47 assault rifle. Before he could even raise it, I pulled my rifle up to sight and put one three-round burst into his chest. He fell to the floor, and his weapon fired. The noise was loud, but luckily, it didn't seem to alert anyone.

I quickly hid the man's body and changed my M16's sights to an ACOG precision scope. I brought it up to sight and looked around the compound. There were three guards standing in front of the main gate, with two more in sniper towers on either side of the main house, where the Reaper would be. Five more were on patrol, circling the main house. This was going to be easy.

I pulled my gun down and attached my silencer. I brought it back up to bear and steadied my aim. I exhaled completely, inhaled again, then exhaled halfway. I waited for two heart beats, then took the shot in between the next two. The first sniper went down. This alerted the second, but before he could call out, I dropped him too. Then , I put down the three guards out front all with one burst. One bullet in each one's face. Now for the five guards patrolling the main building.

I brought my gun down and removed the ACOG scope and replaced it with a high-precision red-dot sight. I crept out of the apartment, down the stairs, and out of the building. As I crept down the street toward the compound, two men with AK's rounded a corner from an alley. I slipped into an alley next to the apartment building and waited for the men to pass. I couldn't afford to have them spot me, so I wasn't going to take any chances. After they were passed, I pulled out my combat knife, crept up behind them, and stabbed the first man in the back. I cupped my hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream. The other men turned around, and I put one bullet into each of them from my Desert Eagle. Now that they were dead, I made my way towards the compound. I assessed the fence and noticed that it was electrified and had a barbed wire top. I slipped on my rubber gloves and started climbing. When I got to the top, I used my knife to cut a section of the wire off and slipped over.

None of the guards saw me, which was lucky. I had almost forgot about them and made a rookie mistake. That could have gotten me killed.

I shrugged it off and brought my M16 up. I crept around a shack and waited for a guard to come around. I put one burst into him, but he had time to let out a small yell before he died. The other guards came to his aid, and I crept farther into the shadows. I heard footsteps coming towards me. One guard came around the corner. I grabbed his head and slit his throat. One less to worry about, I thought. I hid the body and crept around the other side of the shack. I peeked around the corner and saw the rest of the guards going to where I just was. I crept around to the front of the shack, carefully timing my walking with the guards '. I came around the side behind them and put one burst into each of them.

With all the guards outside dead, I was free to make my way to the main house door. I pulled out my snakecam and slid it under the door. From my wrist screen, I saw that there were no guards inside. This surprised me, so I figured there would be traps. I opened up the door, pulled the pin on my grenade, waited a few seconds, then threw it. It exploded, setting off every trap in the hall. Knives flew out of the walls, walls opened up and auto-turrets came out, firing all over the hall. After a minute, the guards started coming. The turrets deactivated and slid back into the walls, and the guards came down the hall. I was hiding in one of the side rooms, using my snakecam to see in the hall. I pulled the pin on another grenade I had taken form one of the guards outside, waited, then tossed it in the hall. I exploded and pieces of the guards rained in the hallway.

I stepped out and walked down the hallway. The doors at the end of this hall would lead into the room where the Reaper would be. I walked up to it, pulled my M16 up, and kicked the door in.

Six guards with AK-47's stated shooting, and the Reaper himself, pulled up his RPG. He shot it straight at me…


	2. Day 1  2

Day 1 -12:37 PM

Codename: Killswitch

I ducked the shots and put a single bullet into each of the guards' heads. The Reaper's RPG shot exploded against the front wall of the house and killed the guards coming in to his aid. Now it was just me and my target.

I put a bullet into his hand and he dropped his weapon. I shot him in the leg and he dropped to his knees. I walked up to him. "Any last words?" I asked. He spit on my feet. "That was a really bad move." I set down my M16 and cracked my knuckles. "Let's see you spit after this!" I punched him in the face as hard as I could, breaking his nose and fracturing his jaw. "Now, I'm here to kill you, and I not leaving 'till I do. So, we can do this the easy, quick way where you cooperate, or we can do it the slow, painful way if you disgrace me again." He spit at my face. I pulled off my gloves and replaced them with steel knuckled ones. "Looks like you're going with the slow way. Nice choice…"

Day 2 (One year later) – 3:54 PM

Codenames: Killswitch, Rook, Amp, Sythe

"You modding that piece of shit again, Sythe?" "Shut the hell up, 'Switch. You're just mad 'cause that crappy M16 is nothing compared to my RPJ." "Is that what you're callin' it now? I just call it the toothpick." "Yeah, real funny, ya ass. This weapon shoots rocket-propelled, super-sharp, 20-pound spears with pin-point accuracy. I could shoot your dick off from half a mile away" "Yeah, yeah, you and your toys."

It had been a year since I killed the Reaper. Since then, I had been assigned to a squad full of other assholes like myself. Guys who enjoyed doing the missions they called suicide. WE were all crazy, we were all awesome. Basically, we were badass…


	3. Day 2  The Guys

Day 2 – 4:05 PM

Codenames: Killswitch, Rook, Amp, Sythe

Let me introduce you to the other guys on my squad.

Rook is a quiet guy, African-American, about 6 foot tall. He used stealth when fighting. His weapons are always equipped with silencers, and he never uses grenades. He like do CQB, close quarters battling, the most, and his weapon of choice in those situations is his custom-made katana, a four-foot samurai sword with a secret: when he pushed a button on the handle, the blade electrified, making it that much more deadly, and more effective against armored enemies. When he was forced to do long-range combat, he used a sniper rifle with a silencer, and custom ammo that, when it hit the target, exploded into pieces like a shotgun shell, ripping the victim to pieces.

Amp is the complete opposite of Rook. He is one of the loudest guys I've ever met, Caucasian, almost 7 feet tall, probably almost 300 pounds. He loved explosions, shotguns, grenade launchers, rocket launchers, grenades, anything loud and deadly. He used a shotgun in CQB, with either incendiary ammo or custom slugs that are lined with barbs, so that when that hit their target, the break all the bones in the area and rip their skin to shreds. He was also out demolition guy. If we needed something cleared out of our way, he would get rid of it for us.

Finally, there is Sythe, Latino, average build and height. He loves blades. He has modded guns to shoot blades or custom, sharp-edged bullets. He specialized in throwing knives, tomahawks, spears, and just about every other bladed weapon you can think of. In CQB, he used knives. In mid-range combat, he would use throwing knives, tomahawks, and pistols that shot his custom ammo. At long range, he used his baby: the RPJ. The RPJ is a rocket propelled javelin launcher that he made himself. It shoots super sharp, super deadly giant spears at crazy range with amazing accuracy.


End file.
